


Three Days Home

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Fuck City
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-07
Updated: 2009-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy gets home from tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Days Home

**Author's Note:**

> So Andy [said](http://twitter.com/xsavedgex/status/4621242768), "Probably the saddest I've ever been at the end of a tour." And then I thought, hey, this needs cuddling fic, which I started writing over Twitter. And then I wrote myself into a threesome corner and had to write the porn too.

Matt parks the car - Andy's, not his piece of shit - and walks into the airport to wait. It's surprisingly busy for just before eight.

Andy starts texting him as soon as the plane lands, updates on how long the line is taking and how people don't know how to travel. Andy's texting so continuously that his head's still bent over his phone as he comes through from the secure area to where Matt's waiting.

"Dude," Matt says, falling into step with Andy, "you can just talk to me now."

Andy stops and beams up at him. "Dude. I thought you'd be outside." He puts his phone in his pocket and reaches up to hug Matt.

"No way, man." Matt hugs back until he realizes they're in the middle of the flow of traffic. "Let's get your luggage and shit and get out of here."

They take the escalator down to baggage claim, and Matt takes in the slump to Andy's shoulders and the circles under his eyes. "You sleep at all?"

Andy shakes his head. "Afterparty and then I had to be at the airport so early anyway. Wasn't worth it."

Matt pushes Andy toward the chairs around the outside edges of the baggage claim area. "Sit down. I'll get your shit."

Andy frowns. "I have like three suitcases. One of them's new."

Matt shoves at him again. "Dude, I _know_. Sit down."

By the time Matt grabs Andy's suitcases off the conveyor belt, Andy's halfway to sleep. "Come on, man. You can sleep in the car."

Andy doesn't actually fall asleep in the car, but then they don't live very far away. "Shit," Matt says when they get inside with Andy's bags, "just leave that shit down here." He grabs Andy's wrist to pull him up the stairs.

"What about your room?" Andy asks when Matt stops in front of Andy's.

"Renee's in there." Matt pushes Andy into his room.

"She won't mind?" Andy asks as he strips off most of his clothes and crawls into bed.

"Best friend. You get dibs." Matt crawls in after him. "If she wakes up, she'll figure it out and come down here."

Andy's always restless right off tour, and it takes forever for him to settle down. Matt just waits it out and doesn't let himself sleep again until Andy does.

*

He wakes up later when someone else crawls into bed with them. "You need a bigger bed," Renee mumbles, "so I don't have to get up."

Andy makes a questioning sound, and Matt presses one arm against him even as he shifts to put the other one around Renee.

"Go back to sleep," he tells both of them, and then he follows his own advice.

*

He wakes up again when somebody's phone starts buzzing. "Fuck," Renee says. "I gotta go to work."

"The fuck?" Andy grumbles.

Matt pats his arm while Renee scrambles for her phone. "We got it," he says. "Go back to sleep."

Renee makes the buzzing stop, and then leans over Matt for a deep kiss.

"I work at the bar tonight," he reminds her.

"I know. You play your cards right, I might drop by." Renee kisses him again. "Otherwise I'm coming back here to watch the game with Hurley."

Matt tries to go back to sleep, but he's awake now. He waits until Andy's deeply asleep, and then he gets up and carefully tucks the blankets back around Andy.

*

About half an hour before he has to leave, Matt goes back upstairs and wakes Andy up. "Dude, your sleep schedule's going to be fucked."

"Don't care," Andy grumbles.

Matt pulls his covers down. "Come on, man. Get up before I have to leave."

"Fuck you." Andy sits up. "I hate you."

Matt leans over to hug him and then pulls him up off the bed. "Take a shower. Eat something."

Andy pushes him away. "Go to work."

Matt waits until he hears the shower come on before he actually leaves the house.

*

Renee texts him to say she's watching the game at home with Andy. Matt texts back, _bitch,_ and texts Andy, _don't steal my woman._

Andy sends back, _we're running off 2 vegas._

Matt laughs and slips his phone back into his pocket so he can take people's orders.

*

Matt gets home late, and he's surprised to find Andy and Renee still up, creating Soy Dream sundaes in the kitchen. Matt kisses Renee and wraps an arm around Andy for a quick hug on his way to get a bowl so he can participate in the sundae eating.

"It's really too cold for this," he says through a mouthful of Soy Dream.

"Tough shit," Andy says. "Ryan's not here to bake you cookies."

"We were talking," Renee says, "and it's totally unfair that you always get to be in the middle."

Matt leers at her. "I'm not enough for you? You want to be between both of us?"

Renee snorts and Andy says, "My turn tonight."

Matt slings his arm around Andy. "Aww. Did you miss us while you were gone?"

Andy leans against him. "Now I miss the tour."

Renee gathers up their bowls. "Go brush your teeth and we'll crowd you into your bed so it'll feel like you're still surrounded by people."

She puts the bowls in the sink, and Matt traps her against the counter with his hands on either side of her. "We totally have time for a quickie."

Renee pushes him away with a laugh. "Too tired." She leans in and kisses him on her way to the stairs. "But you can fuck me in the shower in the morning."

Matt turns out the lights and makes sure the door is locked before he follows her. She and Andy are already curled together when Matt gets upstairs. Matt strips down to his boxers and climbs in on the other side of Andy. He leans over to kiss Renee and then lies back down, his arm draped over Andy and his hand resting on Renee's hip.

*

Renee's alarm wakes them up in the morning. Matt scrambles for her phone in the pile of phones on the nightstand. Andy goes back to sleep, but Matt turns off her phone and gets up to follow her into the shower.

Renee already has a condom that she slides onto him, and it's awesome. Fast, wet, and totally hot. Renee kicks him out of the shower right after, and Matt scrubs himself mostly dry with a towel off the rack, puts his boxers back on, and goes back to bed with Andy.

"You're wet," Andy wakes up to complain.

"Mmmhmm." Matt cuddles closer and rubs his hair against Andy's cheek.

Andy pushes his head away. "Were you fucking in the shower?"

Matt readjusts them so his wet hair isn't on Andy but they're still pressed close together. "We were fucking in your shower. Now shut up. You're ruining my afterglow."

Andy shuts up, and Matt falls asleep easily.

*

Renee comes over late, after Matt gets back from the bar and she's gone out with some of the girls she's friends with. She's laughing and happy and fucking beautiful.

"We never did get our quickie in the kitchen," Matt points out, kissing her neck.

Renee grins up at him. "You want it now?"

"Hell yes."

There's a sound to the side, and they both turn to look at Andy. They're all still for a moment, and then Renee says, "You going to watch?" She slides one leg up to wrap around Matt's hip. "I bet we're pretty hot when we're fucking."

Matt looks at her, and he knows that look on her face. It's a look that means she's serious about it. Fuck, he loves her. He looks back at Andy. "Whatever. I don't even care." And then he lets Andy do whatever he wants and helps Renee get her pants off.

Matt has a condom in his pocket, and he hangs on to it even as they let everything else drop to the floor.

"Jesus fuck, Matt," Renee swears when he hitches her up and pulls her down onto his cock. He moves as much as he can while still keeping her pressed between him and the counter.

When he looks up, Andy has his cock in his hand and is jerking off while they fuck.

Matt groans into Renee's neck. "Not gonna last," he warns her. And he doesn't, comes way too fast, and this is definitely a quickie.

He ties off the condom and then hefts Renee all the way up onto the counter and goes down on her.

"Holy fuck, Matt," she groans.

He licks into her until she squeezes her legs around him and comes, her body shaking against the countertop.

By the time she lets him go, Andy's already washing his hands in the sink. Matt feels pretty damn smug about it.

"You're going to have to carry me upstairs," Renee says. She wraps her arms around Matt's neck and her legs around his waist, and he does carry her, both of them naked, and Andy following them with a hand on Matt's back.

"You want a shirt or something?" Matt asks.

"When a guy's seen me come, I think I can sleep naked with him."

Matt lowers Renee down into Andy's bed and gets in next to her.

"My turn to be in the middle," Renee reminds them, and Andy goes around to the other side and gets naked before getting in with them.

*

Renee leaves without waking them up in the morning, and Matt wakes up with his morning wood pressed against Andy's thigh. He rolls out of bed and jerks off in the shower.

*

Andy comes downstairs while he's packaging up FC orders. "Want some help?"

"This is the last one. You can come to the post office with me." Matt hands a stack of packages to Andy. "And the grocery store. The other dudes are home today, and there isn't shit in the fridge."

"You have a list?"

"It's on the fridge." Matt takes the last couple of packages and grabs the list on the way out the door.

*

By the time they get home, the house is full of Kyle, Stu, and Ryan. Matt and Andy put the groceries on the counter and they all exchange huge, back-slapping hugs.

"Man, is it good to be home," Stu says.

Matt grins and starts unpacking the groceries. Andy, the fucker, doesn't help.

"I know what you mean," Andy says. "And it's not the same without you guys."

"No shit it's not," Kyle smirks. "We make this place fucking Fuck City."

"No more fucking in the kitchen with us here," Ryan jokes.

Matt keeps putting things away, soy yogurt in the fridge, cereal in the cupboards, but Andy must give something away because Ryan starts laughing.

"You didn't!"

"Hey," Andy says, "that was all Matt and Renee." He pauses for a second and then adds, "I just watched."

Matt looks up from the groceries, and Andy has this total shit-eating grin on his face while everyone else laughs.

Renee comes in in the middle of the "way to go, man" and "fuck, I wish I'd seen that" comments, and they all crack up again.

"Okay," Renee says, "what'd I miss?" She comes all the way into the kitchen, puts her arms around Matt, and leans up for a kiss.

"Andy here was just telling the guys about our sex life," Matt tells her.

Renee smirks at him, then at the rest of the room. "Nice to have you guys home. If you'll excuse us, we're going to go have sex now."

The guys hoot and holler at them, but Matt knows she's serious. She takes his hand and grabs Andy's too on the way past him, and she leads them up the stairs. The other dudes' laughter is fading into awed "holy shit" and "damn."

"Were you serious?" Andy asks when Renee takes them into his room.

"Totally." Renee strips her shirt off. "And it's Matt's turn to be in the middle."

"You know what you're doing?" Matt asks Andy when they're all naked in the bed.

"Can't be too hard," Andy says. "Get wet, thrust."

"That's my ass we're talking about," Matt says.

Renee kisses him and puts one of his hands on her boob and the other on her pussy. "Andy's a smart guy. I'm sure he can figure it out."

Matt touches Renee while Andy touches him with fingers wet with lube, and it's a little weird, but, hell, he's having a threesome, so he's willing to go with it.

It seems like not very long at all before Andy's saying, "Okay. I'm gonna do this," and then something a hell of a lot bigger than his fingers is pressing into Matt's ass.

Renee scoots forward at the same time and they twist together until they're mostly comfortable, lying on their sides with Andy in Matt, Matt in Renee.

"Fuck, you're tight," Andy says.

Renee's hand is between them, and Andy starts moving and hits something that feels really fucking good, and Matt's between the two people he loves most in the world, and he can't help moving against them, and they come in a 1-2-3 cascade that leaves them all panting.

Renee gets up to throw the condoms away, and when she comes back, she says, "I think we should get a strap-on. I want to fuck you next time you're in the middle."

Renee is fucking wonderful. Matt pounces on her and kisses her breathless.

"You have the best girlfriend," Andy says, when Matt settles back down between them.

"I totally do."


End file.
